Thomas Winchester (ITF)
Thomas Winchester is an original point-of-view character in Thunderslate's Into The Fray: Season Three. He is a loner and serial killer who resides in a dock. Character While Thomas appears to enjoy murdering people during the act, he occasionally shows doubt regarding his life choices. He believes that if he kills people, he will stop the dead rising and eating other survivors. He lures people into a false sense of security, providing them a 'nice few final days' before brutally ending their life and following his personal code. It is later revealed that he kills people so that he can consume their flesh, ridding the world of potential lurkers and avoiding leaving his comfort zone on supply runs. Into The Fray: Season Three Never Let Go Day 1096 A man named Thomas stalks a former ally whom he has injured. Hoping to catch him before the fellow man succumbs to his wounds, Thomas finds the person - revealed to be Phil from Sanctum - who pleads with him. Thomas lulls Phil into a false sense of security by turning and walking away, but then turns back and brutally murders the man, slamming a blade into his head and then hacking at the body until it is beheaded. Once it is done, he revels in the moment. Day 1096 Thomas is revealed to be a cannibal, who killed Phil so that he could consume his flesh. He reminds himself that he is not comfortable with his diet but does it to survive. After washing his shirt and machete, he retreats back to a shipping container and sleeps. Day 1097 Thomas wakes up to a strange noise. Slowly, with a raging headache, he gets up and climbs atop a container to survey the surrounding area. Spying a herd on its way he panics, collects whatever supplies he can and makes a run for it. Unto The Breach Day 1097 Thomas stops running from the herd that overtook his docks and pauses for a pee break. During this he sings to himself and thinks about how funny it'd be if someone snuck up on him while he was urinating. Once he is finished he walks through a forest but analyses the area, realising someone is following him. He works out where the stranger is and then lulls them into a false sense of security by turning away, then looks back around and holds his machete up to the stranger's chest. The stranger is shown to be a man in his mid to late forties, wielding a crossbow. He says he thought Thomas was someone else and that he has to get back to his people, making Thomas think about a potential group or community he can join up with and be able to stop relying on human flesh for nourishment. After a brief conversation Thomas convinces the man that he can help him find his friend if he is allowed to return to their group with them. The stranger introduces himself as Anders. Thomas and Anders track Lyle to a maintenance shed just off of the road. They spy a campfire that was recently put out and become paranoid that someone is around. They check the shed and find a body, but it does not appear to be killed by Lyle as he did not have a knife with him. Thomas identifies the corpse as a bandit and suggests that they retreat to Anders' settlement. Anders reluctantly agrees while Thomas subconsciously plans several different outcomes of their trip involving Anders' death if something goes wrong, but is distracted by a strange feeling in his legs and his mind travels back to the thought of devouring human meat. He looks at Anders and hopes that maybe he won't have to eat another person for a while. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of walkers *At least twenty survivors *Phil *Jethro *Anders Appearances Trivia * Thomas exhibits symptoms of the disease known as Kuruhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuru_%28disease%29#Presentation. This is subtly mentioned in Chapter 21''"Following the sounds of struggle as fingers of his free hand twitched without his brain directing them to.", 23"He awoke with a screaming headache. Wincing, Thomas raised a shaking hand and pressed it to his sweaty forehead. Sleeping in a shipping container during the summer was like resting in an oven for twelve hours, but somehow he didn't think that was the cause of the headache."'"Pushing himself to his feet he managed to balance – which took him longer than he would have liked – and walked towards the doors of his container and barged them open.", 38"Thomas murmured under his breath, left hand shaking involuntarily as his neck jerked and contorted."'""So, where is this place, pal?" he asked, hands twitching.", 39"It felt as if he was walking on two metal poles instead of legs, as if he had bone and nothing else holding him up. There was a distinct numbness, but also a sharp weariness about his limbs. If he allowed it to, it would annoy and unnerve him to no end, so he simply opted to ignore his concerns and carry on walking."'' and 53''"Thomas flexed his fingers, feeling the tendons shift and the nerves twitch all the way up his soon-to-be-bruised shoulder with an uncomfortable tenderness that felt almost... raw, as if he were just a skeleton with tissue paper for skin. Shaking his wrist to loosen up his hand he attempted to leave the sensation behind, but it just wouldn't go."''. Regardless of whether or not he reforms, the disease will most likely cut his life short. References Footnotes Category:POV Characters Category:Anti-Heroes